


Sick of Being Lonely

by Nanakanan221



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: I feel bad for making her suffer TT, Other, Poor Dubu, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanakanan221/pseuds/Nanakanan221
Summary: Dahyun comes home acting weird, and everyone notices. Now she's sick and they need to make sure she gets better





	Sick of Being Lonely

__Twice was in the car heading back to the dorm for the night. They had been practicing for a few hours to make sure they had everything perfect. Some of the girls had drifted off in the car, but Nayeon and Jihyo were wide awake.  
"Don't you think Dahyun was off today?" Jihyo asked. Nayeon thought back to earlier. She kept stumbling and tripping over the other members, she forgot the lyrics a few times, and she was the first to fall asleep in the car.  
"Now that you mention it, I think you're right. Don't bother her for now, but when we get to the dorm we'll ask her about it okay?" Jihyo nodded.

When they got there, they shook everyone else awake. As they were walking up to the house, Dahyun was stumbling again. She almost tripped, but Sana was quick to catch her.  
"Are you okay?" Dahyun just nodded and started heading to the house again. This left her confused, but she just shook her head and walked through the door.  
"Guys, I'm gonna head to bed early!" Dahyun said over her shoulder as she walked into her room. All the members looked at each other confused. Dahyun was always early to bed but it was still 9:30 and that was way too early, even for her.  
"Something is definitely up with her." Jihyo said, and the others nodded. But they just let her be as the rest of them got started on their nightly routine.

\------------------------------------------

Tzuyu woke up slowly, and checked the clock; 3:00. 'Why did I just wake up?' She thought. But her question was answered when she heard coughing coming from inside the room. She turned on her lamp, only to find poor Dubu on her bed tossing and turning.  
She got up and went over to her side, making sure not to wake Chaeyoung in the process.  
"Unnie? Wake up, Are you okay?" She reached over to shake her awake, but gasped and she felt the heat coming from Dahyun's body. In a panic, she woke up Chaeng too.  
"Tzuyu..?" She groaned from the top bunk.  
"Chaeyoung! I think Dahyun-unnie is sick."  
With that, she got up, careful not to bother Dahyun on her way down. As she felt her forehead and compared it to Dahyun's, she said,  
"We need to take care of this in the morning and tell the other unnies but for now we just need to get a wet cloth for her until then." Tzuyu nodded and went to get a cloth quietly without waking the other members, while Chaeyoung tucked Dahyun back in, since she had tossed the blanket off. When Tzuyu came back they placed the cloth on her head and went back to bed.

\------------------------------------------

It was breakfast time and everyone except the maknae line was in the kitchen getting ready to eat.  
"I'm gonna see what's taking them so long." Nayeon said. As the oldest unnie, she always felt responsible if something went wrong. When she walked off to the Maknae room, she knocked lightly and out came Tzuyu and Chaeng. Weirdly, they looked like they were trying to keep quiet.  
"Um, where's Dahyun?" She asked. They shushed her and as softly as they could, they shut the door. And as Nayeon was contemplating whether they had gone insane or not in her head, Tzuyu grabbed her arm and led them back to the breakfast table.  
"Finally! I'm starving. C'mon let's- wait where's Dubu?" Momo asked loudly. To which Chaeng and Tzuyu shushed her again. Now all the members were questioning the maknaes.  
"Dahyun-unnie is sick!" Chaeyoung hissed.  
"We shouldn't wake her up, so we need be quiet." Tzuyu nooded in agreement. Now, with the food forgotten, everyone had faces of concern.  
"How is she sick?" Jeongyeon says.  
"I think she had a fever last night, and this morning I checked on her and she looked kind of pale." Chaeyoung replied.  
"She was also shivering even though she had an extra blanket on top of her." Tzuyu added.  
"Does anyone know how she got sick?" The leader asked. They all thought back. Tzuyu gasped,  
"Wasn't it time for her exams?"  
"Oh yeah! I saw her studying on the couch." Sana replied.  
"I saw her studying on the desk at like 1:30 in the morning two days ago" Momo said.  
"I don't think I saw her in bed the next morning. Maybe she fell asleep on the desk!" Chaeyoung said. Everyone gasped.  
Was she really so stressed about the exams that she studied throughout the whole night?  
"Maybe we should make her relax today." Mina suggested.  
"Yeah, She stressed herself out so much that she got sick!" Jeongyeon said with worry.  
"Alright, so the plan is that we take care of her all day, and make sure she gets well again?" Nayeon asked, and everyone nodded in agreement. Just as they finished their planning and eating breakfast, Dahyun stumbled out of the room wrapped in a blanket and sniffling. She slowly walked over to the table and put her head down.  
"Unnies, why is it so cold in here?" She mumbled through her arms. The members frowned at her.  
"Dahyunnie, it's 73 degrees in here.." Nayeon said. She reached over and placed her hand on Dahyun's cheek. 'She's pretty warm...' Nayeon thought.  
"C'mon let's bring her to the couch." She said. Sana brought Dahyun's arm over her shoulder and lifted her up.  
"C'mon Dubu, you gotta walk for me."  
"Mmm.. unnie, I'm dizzy..." Dahyun moaned, eyes shut tight.  
"It's okay, we're almost there."  
Once they got to the couch, they layed her down and made sure she was comfortable before going to grab a thermometer. Jihyo stuck it in her ear.  
"102.6 degrees? Oh no.." she sighed.  
"Okay, since her temperature is pretty high, we need to get her a cold washcloth and someone needs to go to the store and buy her some medicine. Any volunteers?"  
three hands went up. Mina, Jeongyeon, and Momo.  
"Alright, then the rest of us will watch her while you're gone." Then the three headed out to acquire the medicine. Meanwhile, Nayeon went to place the cloth on Dahyun's head, and Tzuyu and Chaeyoung went back to their room to grab some more blankets for her. Tzuyu stopped when she saw something on her bed. 'Maybe this will help her feel a little better.' She thought and picked it up. They headed back to the living room where Dahyun had curled up into a ball in an attempt to get warmer. After Chae and Tzuyu piled a few blankets on top of her, the maknae pulled out the thing she had grabbed earlier and offered it to Dahyun. "Here unnie, I always cuddle with him when I don't feel well." She said sweetly. Dahyun smiled dazedly and took the stuffed dog.  
"Thank you Chewy~" She said tiredly as she hugged Minjoong tight. From there, Dahyun started to drift off, relaxed from accepting the care from her members.

\------------------------------------------

Unfortunately it didn't last as long as she would've liked.  
"Dahyun-ah, c'mon you have to eat something before you take the medicine." Mina said softly. 'Oh, she's back from the store.' Dahyun thought blankly. The thought of putting something in her stomach wasn't very pleasant, since she felt kind of icky at the moment.  
"Unnie, if I eat, I'm gonna throw up." She groaned.  
"C'mon, it's okay. It's just soup." Mina replied. Dahyun, with a little hesitation, nodded silently. When she brought the soup, it was just some chicken broth with a bit of rice added in. She took the spoon and took a little nibble. 'Oh my gosh, I didn't realize I was so hungry.' She thought. She had forgotten that she passed out on the couch before she had a chance to eat breakfast. As she quickly wolfed the whole bowl down, Mina watched in amazement. 'I didn't think a sick person could ever eat like that.' She thought with a giggle. Dahyun looked up and smiled sheepishly.  
"I thought I wasn't hungry, but I guess I was wrong. Hehe.." she chuckled. Mina just laughed and said to wait a second. She took the bowl and left. A second later, Momo and Jeongyeon came back with a bottle of pills and a glass of water.  
"Here, it'll lower your fever." Momo said as she put her hand on Dahyun's head to check the fever. Jeongyeon gave her the glass of water and the pill. It immediately began to take effect, and she began to get drowsy.  
"Thanks guys.." she whispered, and she fell asleep. The girls smiled and quietly left so she could rest.

Momo and jungyeon returned to the kitchen where the rest of the members were waiting.  
"Is she getting better?" Chaeyoung asked, worried for her unnie.  
"Uh, I'm pretty sure her fever got a bit worse." Momo said with a frown. Everyone was seriously worried now. Were her exams so hard that they caused her to get this sick?  
"She must've really had a hard time with those tests." Sana said worriedly. The Twice members hated it when one of them was struggling. Unfortunately, they couldn't have helped Dahyun. None of then were studying what she had to know for those tests. And they knew she had to study in order to pass the exams, but maybe they should've tried to make sure she didn't overwork herself.  
"Well, I guess all we can do now is help her get better. What's done is done. Hopefully all that studying will be worth it." Jihyo said hopefully. All of a sudden they heard harsh coughing from the living room. Everyone looked in the direction the noises were coming from and sighed with furrowed eyebrows.  
"I think she has the flu." Jeongyeon said.  
"Yeah, she's coughing, has a fever, and she looks like she's having a hard time sleeping." Jihyo said after coming back from checking on her again.  
"I'll go help her." Nayeon volunteered to go.  
As she walked towards Dahyun on the couch, she started tossing and turning again.  
"Dahyunnie? Are you okay?" She whispered as she stroked her hair. Dahyun frowned.  
"Unnie, what's wrong with me? It was so hot a second ago, but now I can't stop shivering." Her statement turned to whimpers towards the end. Nayeon's chest hurt. She couldn't let one of her children suffer like this. Even if the members weren't really her kids, they had grown so fond of each other that they were really like a family now. And as the oldest she was automatically the most protective. She sat down next to Dahyun's head.  
"You're just a little sick, Dubu. It's gonna be fine, we're gonna take care of you until you feel better, okay?" She said gently. Dahyun nodded softly. She opened her eyes, and shivered again. 'Oh, I can't take it!' Nayeon thought. She layed down beside Dahyun and got under the covers.  
"C'mere," she snuggled Dahyun tight and stroked her hair, urging her to fall asleep.  
"Mmm.. Thanks unnie. You're so warm..." she mumbled sleepily. She buried her head in her unnie's chest to get even warmer. As Nayeon cuddled with her, she finally started to doze off. Nayeon sighed with relief. 'Hopefully she'll feel better by the time she wakes up..'

\------------------------------------------

When she woke up again it was dark. She checked the clock. 5:00. She stared up at the ceiling. The beginnings of a migraine were starting to pound in her head.  
"Ugh.." she groaned. She buried her head into her pillow just as someone came in.  
"Dahyunnie..?" Sana whispered. She walked up to the couch and sat close to Dahyun's head. As she gathered her hair and put her head in her lap, she felt her fever. 'The medicine didn't do anything. The fever is worse.' She thought with a frown.  
"Are you okay? Your fever got worse." She asked quietly. Dahyun softly shook her head.  
"Sana-unnie, my head hurts." She moaned as she buried her head in Sana's lap. Sana frowned.  
"Do you want some painkillers?" She asked. Dahyun shook her head.  
"Just stay here. I'm tired of being alone." She whispered. She hated having to study alone. She hated having to go to all her classes alone. She just wishes someone could stay with her for a while. She really missed her members since she started senior year, it's just been so hectic. Having to balance her school work and her idol work was such a hassle, and she was having a hard time. Sana noticed this a while ago. Dahyun would always look so tired during practice. Sure, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung were also in school but they had each other to study with. Also, Dahyun had senior level studies that she had to keep up with.  
"Okay, I'll stay here, but since you're so tired of being alone, I'm gonna get the rest of the girls." She said as she stroked Dahyun's hair. Dahyun instantly brightened a little despite her headache. Sana smiled at the sight. She got up and gently laid Dahyun's head down carefully before gathering the girls. After she explained that Dahyun had felt lonely for a while, everyone was guilty. They had been ignoring their maknae, and they felt terrible. They made a plan and gathered as many blankets and pillows as they could find and brought them to the living room.  
"Dahyun-ah, I'm sorry we kept leaving you alone." Nayeon said sincerely. "So, to make it up to you, we're gonna spend the rest of the weekend together. It starts with a sleepover!" She exclaimed excitedly. Dahyun was elated despite the pain in her head. They set blankets and pillows all over the living room floor and sat in a circle in front of the couch. Dahyun was laying down on the floor inbetween Sana and Nayeon on her stomach and she was swaddled in a blanket. She groaned slightly. Her members looked at her like she was wounded.  
"Are you feeling any better?" Nayeon asked from beside her.  
"Not really..." she replied. And she really didn't feel any better. Her stomach was still aching, she was still a bit dizzy, and now she had a migraine on top of that. She rested her head in Sana's lap again. Sana whispered,  
"She has a migraine." The girls frowned deeper.  
"I'll get some aspirin." Mina said quietly. She moved to get the medicine. As she left, the girls decided to play mafia. Minari came back just as they decided who the narrator was. (It was Jeongyeon, as always)  
"Dahyun-ah, sit up for me please." Mina said gently. Dahyun took the pills and flopped down onto the pillow below her again. Then it was time for the game to start.  
"Choosing the mafia." Jeongyeon said. She tapped Tzuyu and Mina on the head lightly. "Docter." She chose Sana. "And the Police." Nayeon.  
"Morning has arrived, open your eyes."  
"Alright, who wants to take a guess?" Jihyo asked.  
"Wouldn't Nayeon-unnie have a role? She hasn't had one in a while." Tzuyu suggested. Everyone looked to Nayeon. She raised her arms up in defense.  
"How about you? You're usually quiet in the beginning of this game. You're already being suspicious." She shot back at Tzuyu. 'Shoot, I'm gonna get caught.' She thought.  
"No, I just wanted to suggest something, okay? Besides Jihyo-unnie's the one who asked." Everyone was watching this in amusement. When the maknae and the eldest unnie bickered, it could get pretty hilarious.

The round continued on until they came to the conclusion that Momo was the mafia.  
"Yaah~ Why do you always think it's me?! I'm always innocent in this game and then I always get taken out first!" Momo ranted cutely.  
"Vote to kill her? 1, 2, 3!" Everyone voted for her to be killed.  
"What the heck guys?!"  
"Momo, you're out." Jeongyeon stated. Momo rolled her eyes. "Oh, really?" She asked sarcastically. Everyone chuckled. By now, Dahyun's eyelids were getting heavy. She had been quiet most of the game since she was a citezen anyway. The girls had kept the volume as low as possible for Dahyun's sake most of the game, since they didn't want her to feel worse than she already did, and Dahyun was so thankful. She was happy that her best friends would spend their night with her just to make her feel better. She closed her eyes, finally feeling a little bit better.  
"Night has arrived, close your eyes. Okay, mafia wake up." Mina and Tzuyu opened their eyes. They shared a glance and looked at their options. Mina pointed at Nayeon as if to say, 'We should kill her, she's getting too smart.' Tzuyu agreed, and they decided to kill her.  
"Doctor, wake up." Sana opened her eyes and looked around. She eventually pointed to Dahyun because if she couldn't make her feel better, she could at least let her play longer.  
"Police, wake up." Nayeon thought back to before, 'Tzuyu was pretty defensive earlier.'  
So she got suspicious. She pointed as if to say, 'It's her isn't it?' Jeongyeon nodded. Nayeon celebrated with a silent fist pump into the air.  
"Morning has arrived, wake up. During the night, Nayeon has been killed." Jeongyeon reported.  
"What?!" She was mad, now she couldn't say who the mafia was! She just found out too. Dahyun groaned beside her, obviously disturbed by her loud unnie. Nayeon gasped,  
"Oh! I'm sorry Dahyunnie, I almost forgot." She whispered. But she got no response.  
"Dahyun-ah?" She was laying still on the pillow.  
"Aigoo, Dubu fell asleep again." She told the others. She said it worriedly, but she also thought the sight was adorable. Dahyun was curled up on the pillow, still hugging Minjoong tight. She was still in Sana's lap, and she would sniffle or cough once in a while, but she finally looked content.  
"She finally looks comfortable." Jeongyeon said with relief. She walked over to check the fever.  
"Her fever's gone down too, thank the lords." The girls looked at their eagle-like member with sympathetic eyes. They watched quietly as Dahyun breathed in a rhythmic pattern. Dahyun suddenly turned over and everyone froze. But when they saw her face, she was smiling.  
"Aww~ our Dubu is so cute." Momo cooed.  
"She must be feeling better if she can smile like that." Chaeyoung said.  
"I wonder what she's dreaming about." Tzuyu yawned. Nayeon smiled at her.  
"Yaah~ maknae, it should be time for you two to sleep too." Tzuyu and Chaeyoung pouted.  
"Unnie, we're not even *yawn* tired..." Mina giggled.  
"You look tired to me." Although her eyelids were drooping too. Jihyo laughed at her members.  
"How 'bout we all sleep now?" Everyone agreed. As they laid down, they all said goodnight.  
"Goodnight guys~" Chaeyoung said.  
"Oyasumi." Sana giggled. And they all looked to Dubu.  
"Goodnight, Dahyunnie~" they all whispered at the same time. Nayeon kissed her forehead. And covered herself and Dahyun with another blanket. They all fell asleep listening to each other's breathing.


End file.
